Large-size excavators and dump trucks (self-propelled machines) used, for example, in mines are operating throughout the world for excavation and transport of debris or other work, and it is often required for these machines to operate continuously for improved productivity. To proactively avoid failures that could disturb such continuous operation, a status monitoring system is known that collects and accumulates sensor data (hereinafter referred to as operation data) showing the operation status of a work machine using an operation data collection device mounted to the work machine in such a manner that a faulty condition is detected promptly through diagnosis of signs based on operation data.
One among operation data collection devices making up such an operation status monitoring system is an operation data collection device for construction machines (work machines) that can efficiently collect operation data showing indications of failures of construction machines (work machines) by reducing the amount of recorded information collected and accumulated without causing any deterioration in information quality useful for maintenance (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).